


Invisible Ink

by catwalksalone



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-20
Updated: 2008-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catwalksalone/pseuds/catwalksalone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you have to find new ways to say things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invisible Ink

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle V. Prompt: writing

He can't say it because Casey's not ready to hear it. He knows that this thing they have, this pull that's as inevitable as gravity is a fragile house of cards in Casey's cautious hands. That there is 'here' and 'now' and 'us' but also 'out there', 'then' and 'them' and that Casey can't ever forget the difference.

He can't say it and so he writes it onto Casey's skin. Spiders it along Casey's thighs with skittering fingertips watching the letters wriggle and squirm between dark hairs. Kisses it across broad shoulders, the truth of it making Casey shiver – at least, that's what he likes to think. Licks it into the soles of Casey's feet, the palms of his hands; long, curving strokes that cause Casey's fingers and toes to stretch and curl as if he's catching the words and holding them tight. Bites it into the round flesh of Casey's ass, chasing down the painful reality of it with soothing stripes of his tongue. Scratches it into Casey's back, red welts springing up, Braille-like, under his hands, bright and bold, shouting the truth. He presses them down again with flat hands, hiding his indiscretion.

He writes it over and over again, in every way he knows how; a love letter on soft parchment. He doesn't tell Casey that with every touch – tender or careless, thorough or glancing, sure or unsteady – Casey is writing it too. Casey is good at languages – one day he will learn to translate.

And he will be ready.


End file.
